Killer Croc/Gallery
Images and videos of the ravenous mutant supervillain Killer Croc from DC Comics. Gallery Images 500px-Killer Croc DCAU 001.jpg|Killer Croc as seen in Batman: The Animated Series. 500px-Killer Croc DCAU 002.jpg|Killer Croc as seen in the later Batman: The Animated Series. 424px-Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc as seen in Lego Batman. 150px-KillerCrocFUll.png|Killer Croc as seen in Lego Batman 3. 3786549-croc.png|Killer Croc as seen in Beware the Batman. IMG 0113.JPG|Killer Croc as seen in Batman the Brave and the Bold. Son of Batman Killer Croc-1.png|Killer Croc in Son of Batman. Killer Croc (THE JOKER'S ASYLUM).jpg|Killer Croc Killer Croc character bio (Arkham Asylum).jpg|Killer Croc as he appears in Arkhamverse. Killer Croc BGK.jpg|Killer Croc in Batman Gotham Knight. Killer Croc BUAI.jpg|Killer Croc in Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts. Killer Croc Batman Unlimited Mechs vs. Mutants.jpg|Killer Croc as seen in Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants. CrocOlive.jpeg|Croc as he appears in Gotham Academy. Killer Croc (The Batman).png|Killer Croc as seen in The Batman. Killer Croc Lego Movie.png|Killer Croc in The Lego Batman Movie. Killer Croc Earth-one.jpg Killer_Croc_0035.jpg Killer Croc 0002.jpg Killer Croc 0001.jpg Man-Bat and Killer Croc.png Man-Bat and Killer Croc 2.png Man-Bat and Killer Croc 3.png Man-Bat and Killer Croc 4..png Man-Bat and Killer Croc 6.png|Killer Croc and Man-Bat. Killer Croc BATMAN #608.jpg Man-Bat and Killer Croc 5.jpg Killer Croc 0003.jpg.png Killer_Croc_0035.png Killer Croc 0004.jpg Killer Croc 0005.png Killer Croc 0006.png Killer Croc 0007.png Killer Croc 0008.png Killer Croc 0009.png|Croc's basic instincts losing his control devours Maria while he breaks down. Killer Croc vow vengeance.png|Killer Croc vows vengeance. Solomon_Grundy_0041.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0008.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0009.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0011.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0012.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0013.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0014.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0015.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0016.png|Killer Croc save gcpd people. Arkham Asylum Inmates 0001.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0017.png Suicide Squad Prime Earth 0003.png Suicide Squad Prime Earth 0004.png 97595084000052385515.jpg|Killer Croc saves June Moone. Suicide Squad Prime Earth 0005.png cbf744dcd91cc7e0092a3b197797b9b326c73d19 hq.jpg 34533108866594041894.jpg June-Moon-and-Killer-Croc.png HPXS3YZ.jpg|Waylon Jones on a date with June Moone. 6QhATCx (1).jpg|Even people who looks like crocodiles find love. DAE3p5BXsAA0hOo.jpg|Waylon Jones and June Moone. uFySEGT.jpg 3QUDlz3.jpg HNri4k6.jpg AK19Z78.jpg Batman and Robin Vol 2 23.4 Killer Croc Textless.jpg Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc as he appears in the DC comic "Bombshells series. DC Comics Bombshells Vol 1 25.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 26 Textless.jpg|Gotham Resistance Dark Metal Tie-in. 6tqc96v1dijz.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 27 Textless.jpg New Super-Man Vol 1 15 Textless.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 33 Textless.jpg Harley Quinn Vol 3 38.jpg Killer Croc (Suicde Squad).jpg|Killer Croc as seen in Suicide Squad Killer Croc.png Harley Quinn Vol 3 41 Textless.jpg Killer croc save June Moone reading.jpeg|Waylon Jones and June Moone reading together. Killer Croc crying.jpg Killer croc save June Moone reading 2.png Harley Quinn 41 1.png Killer croc and June Moone 002.png Croc accdient scare June.png|Croc accidently scare June. Killer Croc Prime Earth 0003.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0004.png|Killer Croc vores inmate. Croc try to save June Moone.png|Waylon Jones try to save June Moone. Killer Croc Prime Earth 0005.png Croc and Enchantress 2.png Croc and Enchantress 3png.png RCO015.jpg broken heart Croc.png|A sad Killer Croc. Mourning Croc.png|Waylon mourns June Moone's "death". Killer Croc Prime Earth 0006.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0007.png|Killer Croc attack guards. Suicide Squad Vol 5 40 Textless Variant.jpg Justice League 2018 Iusse 2.png Monstrous Croc.png Suicide Squad Vol 5 45 Textless.jpg Sink Atlantis missions.png Croc miserable.png|Pity the poor Croc. Croc 1.png croc 2.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0010.png Killer Croc and Roy Harper..png|Waylon Jones and Roy Harper. Killer Croc and Roy Harper 2.png Killer Croc and Roy Harper 3png.png Killer Croc and Roy Harper 4.png|Killer Croc makes a friend. Killer Croc and Red Hood..png|Waylon Jones and Jason Todd. Killer Croc and Red Hood 2.png Killer Croc and Red Hood 3.png Croc kill Gaint fish.png Crocodile fight asignt hammerhead shark..png|Killer Croc fights King Shark. Killer Croc vs King Shark.jpg|Killer Croc vs King Shark. Croc ready to die.png Croc want to die rather then living..png|Killer Croc choosing death. harley quiin give a therpy Croc..png Life lesson.png Suicide Squad Vol 5 48 Textless Variant.jpg|Killer Croc. KIller Croc DC Universe Online..jpg|Killer Croc in DC Universe Online. KillerCrocDCSuperVillains.png|Killer Croc in Lego DC Super-Villains. Killer Croc is on fire.png|What's that, Lassie? The Croc's on fire? Killer Croc save his team.png Croc brun up.png|Killer Croc gets hit by fire. Suicide Squad Vol 5 50 Textless.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 50 Textless Variant.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 5 Textless Variant.jpg DC_Universe_Presents_Vol_1_17_Textless.jpg Batman_Eternal_Vol_1_18_Textless.jpg Forever_Evil_Arkham_War_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg Killer Croc and June Moone by Stjepan Šejić -Suicide Squad -20, textless version-.jpg TheCroc.png Batman_Vol_3_63_Textless_Variant.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 19 Textless.jpg.png Suicide Squad Vol 5 38 Textless.jpg.png Killer Croc and June Moone kiss.png|Killer Croc and June Moone kiss. Detective Comics Vol 1 1000 Textless.jpg Detective Comics Vol 1 1000 Wraparound Cover.jpg Detective_Comics_Vol_1_1000_Textless_Mayhew_Variant.jpg Batman Family Prime Earth 002.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0002.png Suicide Squad Black Files Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0018.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0019.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0020.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0021.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0022.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0023.png Waylon_Jones_DC_Legends_0001.jpg|Killer Croc in DC Legends. Gotham City Monsters Vol 1 1 Textless.png Gotham City Monsters Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg LEGION OF SUPER-HEROES MILLENNIUM Vol 1 1.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0024.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0025.jpg Gotham City Monsters Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Waylon_Jones_Lego_DC_Heroes_0001.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 24 Textless Variant.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 27 Textless Variant.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 30 Textless Variant.jpg Suicide Squad Vol 5 33 Textless Variant.jpg Catwoman Vol 5 16 Textless.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0026.jpg|Croc job interview. Killer Croc Prime Earth 0027.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0028.png Killer Croc Prime Earth 0030.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0029.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0031.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0032.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0033.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0034.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0035.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0036.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0037.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0038.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0039.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0040.jpg Killer Croc Prime Earth 0041.jpg Videos Batman Arkham City - Easter Egg 6 - Killer Croc|Killer Croc's Cameo. Supervillain Origins Killer Croc|WatchMojo.com explores the origins of Waylon Jones,also known as KiIler Croc. Batman vs Killer Croc Son of Batman - "The Tail's New" Killer Croc's trial (The New Batman Adventures) Making deals with The Penguin (The New Batman Adventures) Nightwing and Flash vs. Cheetah and Killer Croc LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham - Killer Croc Gameplay Boss Battle 1080p HD "Got an upgrade." (Son of Batman) Category:Galleries